Ma Vhenan: A Tale Of Epic Love
by Rose Queen Sephiroth
Summary: Inuyasha's journey to discover who he really is and the prophecy surrounding his birth begins. He is tormented and enslaved by humanity, the Angel Lord Naraku is rising, soon angels will descend upon the demon world and Inuyasha is only one key in the multi-lock to save his kingdom of Kasaa and the entire demon plain itself. Loosely inspired by the Dragon Age game series.
1. Chapter 1: A Mother

**Ma Vhenan:**

 **An Epic Tale Of Love**

I wrote this while listening to songs from the dragon age soundtrack and a few other elf language songs from LOR.

I have been trying to get someone to help me write this for years, I have finally decided to do so myself.

If I get enough reviews I will continue sooner.

The title is 'My Heart' in Dalish from the Dragon Ages games.

The language used in this fiction is of my own design and will be tweaked and edited as I create it.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

I will have the next chapter out in a few hours.

 _ **Chapter 1: A Mother.**_

 _"Kagetora Zevran, what are you doing up so early this night my precious pup?" The voice of his mother was like the soft brush of snow flowing through his hair like a gentle caress. He whined happily and nuzzled into her bosom. His mother, Lelaru, whining in return to her pup, kissing the top of his silvery head. "I come to see you my mother! I am now old enough to travel with the Moon Blade!", his mother shook her head, "R'unta? Hyaya tsak iki tiki ti me! Moon? You are not old enough to groom your own fur!", His mother had a habit of switching between the language of the visiting nobles and their native Inu language of Kasaayui. Lelaru was not a Kasaaka, but she was born in the kingdom. The Kasaaka and her original pack, The Faunasna were old enemies. However, it had been arramged between the alphas of both packs, that Lelaru's mother was to wed the prince of Kasaa. Her mother was against the idea for she was already wed to a suitor chosen for her by the council of Faunas. Needless to say she was brought to Kasaa anyway, heavily pregnant. Imprisoned in the Kaa Dog palace, as she gave birth to Lelaru, her husband was murdered by the Kasaaka._

 _Her new husband, prince Menara soon replaced him with the royal wedding held the very next night. His mother chose not to dwell on the past, or the events that happened in her puphood. Instead she focused on her bouncing baby boy, who sat on her lap with wide smiles and bright eyes. Lelaru was the Queen of Kassaa now, alone in her rule. Her heart had been taken by the Kasaaka known as Zevran, together they had only one pup before his death at the hands of her younger sister S'henam._

 _She named the pup, Kagetora Zevran Na'Kasaa, or 'Of Kasaa' in their language of R'unta. His last name the kingdom of his birth, as was custom, Lelaru knew one day her pup would grow up to be a great leader, and all of Kasaa would kneel down at his feet. He would never feel the shame that she did, for she was Lelaru Hama Na'Faunas in their language. A name she despised for it forever branded her as being conceived in the land of those that condemned her parents to that brought her comfort was that those in Kasaa had two names, not a middle name,_ _but two first names. Kagetora was trying to get her attention, noticing this she smiled at him. "What is it ta'nin? What is it pup?", she spoke this way to teach him the many different languages that the world would impact him with. Speaking first either fully in Kasaaui or in fragments and then in the foreign language. "Uuva! Mother! You did not say I could not join the Moon Blade! They are the elite guard of the castle and I want to travel with them to see the rest of the kingdom! Ma'ayan, nana kuta...Unfairness, I want to go too...", he copied her in this way, to teach himself._

 _She rose from her bed, she stood at 7 feet tall and her limbs were elongated to emphasize this fact. She smiled at her only pup and put him on her shoulders. Her demonic markings were a dark purple, they represented her station in Kasaa. The higher ranked you were, the more markings you long black hair swept the floor as she walked, all in Faunas possessed black hair and violet colored eyes. Her coloration had skipped her son completely, it only factored into the coloration of his demon markings. He looked around at the vast city that lay before them once his mother reached the balcony of her private chambers. He leaned forward, small arms balanced on her head. "Mother, it's so huge...I can't see the end of it! Rull'ma! It vanishes!", the female dog queen reached up to pet her son on the head. "Ta'nin, one day these lands will belong to you, everything in all of Kasaa will be yours.", He looked down at her in confusion, "What about you Uuva?", she shook her head, "I will not be here forever my dear pup, but until that day comes I will be here to guide you. Even after that day comes I will always be watching over you from above. The boy was confused by his mother'_ s _words but climbing over her head he slid down to snuggle into her arms. She held him close, knowing full well that her sister would be coming for her next._

Kagetora closed the book he was reading, banishing the flashhback that had entered his brain without his consent. His mother had been murdered the night he was finally old enough to join the Moon Blade, the army. He would never forget waking to her screams as a then teenage Kagetora raced down the hall to her room. He shook his head free of the memory that threatened to tear his now stable mind apart. His gaze returned to the book on his lap. It told the story of his grandmother and her marriage to the prince of Kasaa. He stood up and placed it back on the shelf he'd removed it from. Now was not the time to get invested in the past. He had the future to look forward to, his marriage to his aunt was nearing. He did not want to wed his mother's younger sister, he knew it had been her that had killed his uuva.

But, he could not prove it and as such he was forced to do so. They were the last royals of this pack and their offspring would bring life back into Kasaa. He sighed and stepped out to meet his soon to be bride. "Aunt S'henam Izayoi...", his voice was clipped and short, he was 6 feet tall, nearing full adulthood and his demonic markings were full and prominent. However the love painting, or Royaa that would cover his back once he was mated to his soul mate had yet to appear. It was not because he had yet to copulate, but because he knew S'henam Izayoi was not his soul mate. He glared at her smirking form, he was dressed in a dark purple wedding kimono, she was in a lighter colored wedding kimono, a duskier shade of violet purple.

"Shall we descend Kage-chaya?", he cringed, to descend meant both that one was the offspring of their ancestor and to delve into the jaws of marriage. Also, chaya was used at the end of a female or any person in general's name to signify that the speaker found them the most adorable thing in the world. He glared at the deep silver of the wall beside them. They stood outside his chambers, the black door closed and the stone floor of the halls swept clean. The palace itself sat on a large floating island that hovered above the rest of Kasaa, it had at one time, when his mother was alive, been on the ground. But after the bandit raid that nearly killed the entire castle town, the palace was moved into the skies. It was still in the same space, at the head of and in the capital of the kingdom. But, it was now in the air, the space below was now used as a vast private garden. The palace was black with silver trim around the windows, the flags bore the symbol of Kasaa, the moon inside the jaws of a Kasaaka dog demon, Kagetora's ancestor to be precise. Izayoi glared at him, she moved to push against his left arm next to which she stood. Her markings were a light red and they covered her body, her back was already painted with the Royaa of her dead mate. Each Royaa was a landscape with the true form of one's soul mate somewhere upon it. Once the soul mate died, they would vanish from the Royaa, leaving it forever blank.

The only way to escape death after her mate had died was to find a new mate. And who better to use than Kagetora Zevran? With him as her husband-nephew she would have double the power over Kasaa. She could at last take her revenge against this disgusting place! Unlike her sister, Lelaru Hama, Izayoi may have been born here, among the mountains and the moonlit valleys, but her soul mate had been a Faunasnan. His name was Takeuna Nomaru and with him came his ideals. He hated Kasaa with all his heart and it had been Kasaaka that had lended to his early demise. Izayoi cursed the ground as she then smiled sweetly at Kagetora. "We...shall descend.", he grunted in annoyance as she clung to his arm while he led her 5 foot frame down the spiral purple carpeted staircase.

He had no clue as to what S'henam Izayoi was planning, but he knew it was not good, not good in the least...

 _ **A Year Later aka The First Moon of the Second Descending's Equinox**_

It was now his second descending, or his second year as ruler of Kasaa and the palace was frantic, he'd mated with his aunt, though no Royaa formed on his back. She was heavy with pup by now on the latest of their many matings. "Lord Kagetora Zevran! Lord Kagetora Zevran Na'Kasaa!", an anxious shout came from his robes as a familiar irritation swelled on his shoulder. He pulled his robe down and swatted the flea away. "What do you want Myoga?", the King hissed in fury, his bitch was currently being checked over by the shaman, she was about 10 months along now. Kasaaka dog demon pregnancies lasted 11 months. "My lord you must visit the Oracle or calamity will befall Kasaa!", long silver hair in a high ponytail, dressed in a black kimono, as black was the color of royalty along with silver and white. The dog king nodded and walked out of the hall the shaman had him waiting in. He headed down to the very core of the floating island, taking several elevator like rock formations to get there. The Oracle stared at him for a long time, her shaggy black hair down past her knees. A small demon twin tailed cat sat on her shoulder as she went back to stirring a large pot. "Midoriko Masamune, you old hag...",

Shaggy though her hair was, Midoriko was a beautiful young woman, "Kagetora Zevran, you little tyrant.", she was not the best to get along with however, at least with Kagetora. He glowered at her and barked sharply. " _Gaui'n masta fellil lili muwa n'nen._ Tell me what I need to know. ", she growled something at him in ancient Kasaaui and he growled a response right back. "You think my mother did not teach me?", she spat on the ground near his feet and reached into the pot.

"S'henam Izayoi seeks your destruction, you would do well to heed my instruction. A Royaa not yet formed in the womb, to be given life, born very soon.", He paused as he stared at the youthful look but old hag spirited face of the lesser Kasaaka female. "You mean...?"

"A journey takes two steps we are told, but the path will soon grow cold, shackled and chained his life it flows bold, yes your son will grow only waiting for you him to hold.", Kagetora's face went blank, his soul mate was inside Izayoi's stomach... He nodded at Midoriko and handed her a bag of squealing squirming human children. She would roast them in the pot before eating them. " _Yeta...Yeta ta'nin?_ My...My pup?" his voice came out in a hoarse whisper as the realization dawned on him.

"Be warned and take heart, Izayoi will stop at nothing to tear you apart. Limb from limb and lover too, tread with caution I would if I were you." The dog demon nodded again and left her to her meal. The screams of the humans were like music to his mind. He walked back over to the shaman's room, sitting beside it with a low sigh. He had no choice but to heed the Oracle's warning. She knew what would happen far before he ever did. He had to do all he could to protect his pup, if his wife-aunt discovered the truth, she would surely kill his precious pup before he could draw his first breath.

He would keep a close eye on her, she could not be trusted and to even attempt to do so sent a shiver of dread down the King's spine.


	2. Chapter 2: A Son

**Chapter Two: A Son.**

S'henam Izayoi glared down at her ever growing stomach, the female's white painted claws gripped the mound that jutted from her. She would never be able to take the throne for herself if this **thing** inside her continued to exist. She began to sink her claws into her belly. Kagetora was walking through the halls leading to the war room, he paused when he heard a scream from in front of the chambers of his bitch. Rushing back up the stairs he paused and pushed the crying fox demon maid to the ground as he rushed inside. On the ground the female dog demon lay in a pool of her own blood. He glared death at her as he picked her up slowly. She'd managed to rip open her stomach and send in a small bead of light before Kagetora had arrived. She'd planned this for months, as he ran with her to the shaman, she thought back to the deals she'd had to make with the underworld of Faunas.

 _"Mami upteh. Yusvev nakteh, lck ick shiteh?", the bandit spoke in Faunana, He was asking her if she was sure she had the money to pay for so many of his men. Nodding she could understand what he said only because of the studying she'd done as a child. Her foolish sister had never bothered to learn their native language. "Mami upteh keh, blehn fevern. Ick ick.", She had responded to him by saying that it didn't matter how much it would cost, she needed it done soon._

 _(_ Flash back ends)

After the deal had been struck, she traveled back to Kasaa. Her plotting and planning would not go to waste, she laid limp in Kagetora's arms. He laid her in the nearest room, her eyes closed and she began to hum. Her hands moved back to rip into her own stomach as the shaman appeared. He rushed over, followed by the king, growling Kagetora pinned her arms down. The shaman reached into her gut and pulled out the bloody screaming form of a premature pup. At the same time that was the moment the windows exploded. The bandits broke into the palace, the magic they used to fly up to the castle dissapating. His eyes turned a dark red as he snatched his newborn son up disregardong Izayoi's steadily bleeding form. The babe ceased his wailing as soon as his father held him. The great dog demon shot down the hall, avoiding the projectile weapons that shot toward him. Hiding his son in a blanket behind his throne Kagetora went to face the bandits. He returned after a long battle, fatally wounded and slowly picking up his small newborn. Sitting down on his throne slowly, he cradled his son in one arm. Glowing golden eyes shining dimly in the darkened and bloody throne room, Kagetora's breath came out labored and heavy.

He pulled the blanket back and looked down at his still bloody baby. Leaning down he licked his pup's nose, the still blind newborn whined happily at the contact. He whined back, licking the little one clean even as the blood pooled in the seat he sat upon. Drying him off he wrapped the pup up in a new fur blanket,

"I shall call you, Inuyasha.. Inuyasha Vi'lua..Na'Kasaa...", he held his pup close and securely in his arms, his life slowly fading away. Before he died, he began to sing to his pup quietly, a first and final lullaby, (in the style of Sora from Escaflowne)

 _"Ten tai, me iiuna,_

 _Ri va yui,_

 _Dre'shez ma_

 _Meu de'u iiura_

 _Ri cîinua, a feieen_

 _Xe sha num_

 _Ri Gaui'an nit_

 _Ten whuen, iiuna_

 _Ri va yui_

 _Dre'shez ma..._

 _Ye nayuna uuver-_ "

He was cut off before he could finish by a bought of fierce coughing. The shaman, who'd hidden in one of the spare rooms near the throne room, walked in slowly, hearing his lord's voice. The white haired dog demon stepped over the dead bodies of the bandits and reached into the dying king's arms. "Take him Mimi Tai'gan, I do not have much time left...", Kagetora reluctantly handed his now sleeping pup to the royal shaman. "My king, I have a way-", The great dog shook his mighty head even as his vision began to fade. "I must make sure Izayoi is not able to come after him, his name, it is Inuyasha Vi'lua...! go go now!", the dying lord stood up even as his aunt and wife entered the room, insanity in her crazed eyes. She lunged at Kagetora as he knocked the servant out of the window in time to prevent her from seeing Inuyasha. Mimi changed to his true form and flew off into the night, but not before a bolt of Izayoi's tainted energy shot him through the stomach. Down the loyal servant fell, crashing into the forest near a human village. He'd managed to escape the all out turmoil inside of the kingdom of Kasaa by this time. The young newborn hidden inside his long neck fur. Changing back to human form, a battered and bloody Mimi whined in pain as he stumbled through the woods.

He looked down at the silvery hair and shining golden eye of the pup, his other eye was a deep glowing purple. "How mismatched, but so cute, don't worry young prince, your lord father will return, hopefully. But for now I will care for you, I am Mimi Tai'gan Na'Hyaus, I was born in a different place but I share a love of you little one. He poked the sleeping pups nose in a soft and playful manner. Inuyasha remained asleep, lulled by his father's voice into sweet dreams.

Mimi on the other hand was transversing the forest with some difficulty. He was still running for a long time before tiring. His wounds were deep and he feared he may not be able to protect the young prince from the dangers that lurked all around. He looked back down at the babe, noticing something strange appear around his neck just as the screams of the dying izayoi could be heard from far off into the distance. A necklace of strange looking beads formed around the newborn's neck and at the same time a beam of pink light shot into his abdomen. Mimi was extremely confused, but soon he too sucummbed to his injuries and his entire world faded to black not long after...

To be continued.


End file.
